Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food treatment. More particularly, some implementations of the described invention relate to systems and methods for injecting (and/or otherwise applying) an injectade to a food product to tenderize, limit microbial growth in (or provide intervention to), color, flavor, freeze, chill, increase a weight of, pump up, provide uptake to, improve a value of, and/or otherwise treat the food product.
Background and Related Art
Some foods (such as some cuts of meat) can have a relatively large amount of connective tissue and can otherwise be relatively hard to cut and tough to chew. Additionally, many foods can contain (or be covered with) bacteria, viruses, parasites, microbes, debris, and/or other pathogens that can make their consumption undesirable and even dangerous. In one example of how some foods become contaminated with such pathogens, as many meats, cheeses, types of produce, and other foods are cut before being sold, the exposed surfaces of some such foods can come in contact with and/or otherwise become contaminated with bacteria, fungi, microbes, and/or other pathogens. In another example, as many foods are grown, raised, and/or harvested, they are exposed to environmental factors (such as feces; environmental parasites, protozoa, and other contaminants; dirty hands and machinery; and a variety of other pathogen sources) that cause the foods to become contaminated.
In an effort to make some relatively tough foods more readily edible and even desirable and/or to reduce pathogen contamination in some foods, many people have developed a variety of food treatment techniques. For instance, in order to tenderize some foods, several techniques exist for providing mechanical tenderization (such as pounding meat with a meat mallet, vacuum tumbling, or otherwise), thermal tenderization (such as slow cooking meat at a relatively low temperature), and enzymatic tenderization (such as marinating a piece of meat in enzymes that are configured to break down collagen and other connective tissue). Furthermore, to reduce pathogen contamination in food, many practices have been developed, including the practice of exposing food to ionizing radiation, exposing the food to one or more preservatives, processing the food with a retort, using pressure cooking to treat the food, treating the food through high pressure processing (of HPP), cooking foods until they are “well done”, and washing foods with a decontaminant.
Although current systems and methods for tenderizing and/or decontaminating foods may provide a variety of benefits, such systems and methods are not necessarily without their shortcomings. In one example of such a shortcoming, while some methods for tenderizing meat do break down connective tissues in the meat, such methods can further break down, smash, cut, puncture, dissolve, and otherwise leave the meat with an unappetizing appearance, texture, or other characteristic. In another example, in some instances in which one or more needles are stabbed into a piece of food to allow a tenderizing agent to be injected into the food, the needles can be a means of passing contamination to the food they are used to tenderize. Additionally, in this example, the needles can be stabbed into bones, where they can break off pieces of the bones, or become plugged with the bones, tendons, and/or other connective tissue. Similarly, in some methods for decontaminating foods, the foods are: visibly damaged (for instance, through the use of the needles discussed above), only partially decontaminated (for instance, cleaned on the outside but not on the inside), subjected to radiation treatments, and/or are otherwise cleaned in a manner that lessens the food's appeal to consumers.
Thus, while systems and methods currently exist that are used to tenderize, pump up, and/or decontaminate foods, challenges still exist, including those listed above. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.